Forgotten
by D. Morrissey
Summary: It was unfair to Naruto. Being left alone because the council said so. Living on his own knowing perfectly well that he had a living family.


Forgotten

Author: D. Morrissey

_Okay, so it's official chapter 1 of the rewrite! Yay! So this is a really simple chapter. I hope that the rewrite lives up to everyone's expectations, including mine. I'm sorry it has been so long since the last time I updated. High school ended up more hectic in the last summer than expected, and after that I moved for the summer to help my grandmother and take a break. I wanted nothing more than to take a break from everything including writing. Then I started University which I never planned to and I have been spending more time getting used to regulating when I work on my classes than writing. (I have also been more interested in Harry Potter than Naruto.) To tell you one thing until I delete this story I always have the intention of continuing. It is just the motivation and inspiration that I often lack. No matter what anyone says suggesting they know the reason I have not continued this story they don't._

_So as an offering if anyone has an idea of someway to go and wants to write their own version of Forgotten they can. Just tell me and let me read it. If you want to know about some details I had planned out I'll tell you. I just warn you this isn't actually up for adoption I'm just saying anyone with inspirations based on my story can use it as a launching point._

_Now! What you are all waiting for is for me to shut up and let you read except those of you who skipped this. (You know who you are.) If you read the last chapter you can skip to the line._

* * *

Naruto watched as the fight between Shikamaru and Kin's fight came to a close. It wasn't hard to tell how the fight was going to end from this far way. It was easy to see how close Kin was to the wall and that shadow boy was planning to knock her out using the closeness to his advantage. Naruto had to give a tip of the hat to Shikamaru for his ingenuity.

Naruto's brother, Shigeo, had finished his fight already. It had been easy but Ino didn't exactly have any skills that were useful against his brother. Shigeo was always known for his speed. He may not have been as physically strong as fellow classmates, Sasuke or Kiba, but he was always able to outrun them both. So Ino had some skills, for a genin, but there was little she could do to Shigeo.

Naruto continued his musing in boredom. He didn't mind just watching everyone else fight, unlike a couple of the others who were getting riled up over the fights. It was a good time to just watch everyone else fight and figure out the style. The only ones Naruto was ever remotely worried about were Lee, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was already taken care of with his fight out of the way. Naruto glanced over the other three that still had yet to go. Kiba, Chouji, and Dosu. If only… Naruto shook the thought from his brain. To think it would be enough to jinx his chances of an easy fight, and who did not occasionally enjoy an easy fight.

There had been a momentary break before the next two names appeared on the board. He should have been concentrating on the quickly coming fight but seeing the board just ticked him off.

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Vs._

_Naruto_

Naruto growled at the board barely attentive enough to keep from tripping. What kind of stupid law wouldn't even let him use his family name? His stupid father had gone along with it, never fighting the bloody council no matter what ridiculous things they came up with him. Just because he was the jinchuuriki for the nine-tails fox didn't mean he shouldn't get to use his damn family name! It didn't mean he couldn't live with his own blood family, but instead he lived like an orphan did in a ninja village delegated to an apartment complex as soon as he was capable of caring for himself on the stipend from the village.

Not even Shigeo, his twin, knew that they were related. The village council even had a jutsu placed on him as a baby so he looked less like his family. It was just little things. Naruto had a darker, more olive skin-tone. His hair was more of a platinum blond instead of sun-kissed like the Namikaze's, and his eyes were colder, like ice.

All because his **father**, the Hokage, didn't have the guts to stand up to the council.

Now it wasn't always so bad. His older siblings, Nori and Chie, the two oldest visited him on occasion. His father would anonymously send him gifts and money for his birthday and Christmas, but Naruto firmly believed it was out of guilt and not familial loyalty.

No matter what Naruto hated his family for forgetting about him and shoving him to the corner. Treating him as if he was some stain on the family, on the village, was not something Naruto thought he was capable of forgiving anyone for.

Hayate looked between the two newest contestants. "Ready?" Both of the boys nodded by Hayate wasn't sure that the blond boy was even paying attention. He was busy glaring at the board as if it would explode if he stared long enough.

Coughing a bit Hayate brought his hand up, "Begin!"

Kiba was the first to move, quickly jumping backwards in what would be a better distance for his fang passing fang technique. Naruto had yet to come out of his reverie and only stood seemingly inattentive to the fight. Really? Who would need to pay attention to hear Kiba coming? The boy and his dog weren't exactly… quiet.

"Hey! Look at me when we're fighting!"

**(Continues from the last chapter here)**

* * *

Naruto glanced over at Kiba out of the corner of his eye. Kiba was getting impatient and was ready to attack. He'd had yet to move, but Naruto had learned some of his tells while in the academy with him. Not all, but it was enough to have a guess at the others. Kiba really was to predictable.

Pulling some sunglasses to hide the changes in his eyes as he activated his bloodline limit, the goken. It wouldn't do him much good to reveal in front of the fourth Hokage, or for that matter anyone who can go to the council, about his bloodline limit. Imagine what they would have done next? Naruto was sure there was someone capable in this village of sealing up bloodline limits, but they couldn't leave a child bearing the nine-tails fox running around with something as powerful as a bloodline limit.

Just as his irises became amber he'd covered them with the tan sunglasses. The color of the glasses would keep anyone from noticing the different color without inhibiting his sight.

Now Naruto was ready to fight.

Naruto lifted his leg to give him easier access to the tanto knife that he hid on his shin. Usually he had two but he had lost the other one in the scuffle with the giant snake. Naruto had mourned the knife's loss as it had been incredibly hard to get his hands on the twin knives.

Naruto sighed, no need to cry over spilt milk. Readying the knife in his hand her prepared for Kiba's onslaught. Naruto grunted as Kiba's kunai pushed against his tanto with surprising force.

"You should just give up now, a nameless brat like you could never beat someone with an actual family," Kiba smirked.

Naruto clenched his teeth but did what he could to push aside the snide comment. Naruto was surprised that Kiba would stoop down to insulting him. Annoying him at the beginning of the fight was never a good idea.

"What hurt your little orphan feelings?"

Naruto gave an animalistic growl in reply. Adding only a small bit of chakra to his limbs Naruto pushed on Kiba's knife. Stumbling backwards Kiba growled right back at the shorter blond.

How dare that mutt talk as if he knew anything? Just because he lived alone and had no family name didn't mean he automatically knew everything about him. Naruto adjusted his knife. Quickly, before Kiba could retaliate, Naruto pulled a small tag with a line of runes that made up the seal for the flying thunder god technique.

He hadn't planned on using it, but Kiba was ticking him off. Naruto only hoped that the slower speed and some of his clumsy movements would keep anyone from noticing what the technique really was. It was the highest ranked technique, next to the shadow clone technique, that Naruto could do.

Naruto created enough clones to blind Kiba long enough to reach the ceiling. It wouldn't keep him away long, not with the mutt's keen smelling. Naruto just thanked god that Kiba hadn't used the four legs technique otherwise Naruto would have issues properly dodging the mutt.

Streaking across the ceiling Naruto caught sight of both a thin spot on Kakashi's head and the fang passing fang that had been initiated with Akamaru. Naruto was slighty impressed that Kiba had done the fang passing fang and the beast-human clone technique so quickly amongst the thick smoke.

Sticking the tag to the ceiling Naruto did his favorite part of the whole thing. Creating hundreds of copycat tags without the sticky backing Naruto just liked watching them float down.

Naruto always had his tags made from something heavier than regular tags. Really! What use were falling tags when they took half a day to fall? Though some days a mix of speeds would be nice, but today the faster falling tags would be good enough.

Just as the first cloned tag came within inches of dog-breath Naruto rushed into action. He always felt like he wasn't that good of a ninja when he couldn't do the flying thunder god technique as well as his oldest brother Nori. The technique always threw his balance off if he jumped too many times, and his speed was always slower than Nori's. Yet, comparing his skill to Nori was like comparing Konohamaru to Tobirama Senju, pretty close to that at least.

Ah, and now to hurry up and finish this fight. Naruto activated the seal appearing next to Kiba. Naruto stabbed down into the mutt's shoulder before using the mutt's back as a leaping post. Letting his feet touch the floor he used the flying thunder god technique again, this time jumping directly above Kiba.

"Fire style: fireball technique!" Naruto shouted not even bothering with the hand signals. The only reason he cared enough to use the name of the technique was to hide the fact that it wasn't really a jutsu he was using. It was another bloodline limit that he had inherited, but he wouldn't risk others finding out his secret just because he wanted to beat Kiba down like the dog he was.

What he didn't expect was for Akamaru to jump through the flames and bite down on the first thing the dog reached. It happened to be his arm and as a ninja dog his canines were easily sharp enough to tear through his shirt and skin without much trouble. Shaking his arm wouldn't do much good. Dogs were trained to hold on until they let go. Trying to remove the beast would likely result in excess damage to his muscles, which takes more time to heal than just a regular bite.

Grabbing his other tanto knife he ignored the dog in favor of shoving the knife he had barely managed to pull from the mutt's shoulder into what he hoped would be his kidney. It wasn't enough to kill him with the level of treatment he could get from a few medical ninja but it was enough to disable him. Surprisingly it was also enough to get Akamaru off of his arm. The dog was quick to move to his master's side and even quicker to attempt to come to his defense when Naruto bent to pull out the tanto knife.

"Naruto is the winner!" was shouted but all that was left was the deafening silence.

Most of them had expected for Naruto to lose. He was after all the last of his class and Kiba had been the best of his generation amongst the Inuzuka clan. It was aggravating for him to think that with all of his bloodlines, jutsu, and the demonic chakra in his blood it did nothing for him. He hid like a wolf in sheep's clothing but for him it wasn't sheep that surrounded him but countless shepherds, far too dangerous to let them know that he was a wolf.

* * *

_I love and thank you all for reading this fan fiction and thanks to all of you who have stayed with this story over all of these years._


End file.
